


Loose Lips (CZ)

by Anyonme



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Liquor, Asgardian Tony Stark, Cute, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Sharing a Bed, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Translation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonme/pseuds/Anyonme
Summary: Anthony znal svého prince velice dobře, ale za těch dvacet pět let, co mu byl přítelem, ho Anthony nikdy neviděl opilého. Až doposud.





	Loose Lips (CZ)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loose Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026339) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Toto není můj příběh, je to pouze překlad. Autorem originálu je STARSdidathing.

Když přišlo na dva Asgardské prince, měl Anthony Howardson nejen tu čest je osobně znát a být zván jejich přítelem, ale dokonce udržovat s princem Lokim velice blízký vztah.

Loki byl od přírody škodolibý a jízlivý, ale pouze vůči těm, kteří si ho proti sobě popudili. Lokiho pomsta - pokud k ní došlo - sestávala někde na stupnici od neškodné neplechy až po dravé násilí. Loki byl neskutečně inteligentní. Také to byl mistrný manipulátor a fantastický lhář.

A i přes všechny jeho dovednosti, jeho masky a přetvářky, byl Loki někdo, kdo se musel vždy smířit s druhým místem. Druhý nejlepší, druhá volba. Jeho magie, triky a bezcitný úšklebek skrývaly muže, jehož emoce bublaly pod povrchem a jehož srdce bylo schopné stejné loajality a lásky, jako srdce každého jiného Asgarďana - ale pouze pro ty správné lidi.

Anthonymu zabralo větší část dekády vůbec poznat a pochopit svého prince a dokonce i teď stále ještě odhaloval další a další záhady a nikdy nepřestával být překvapen tím, co objevil. 

Anthony se nejdříve spřátelil s Thorem, a skrze něj byl představen Lokimu. Jeho očekávání ohledně druhého prince nebyla příliš vysoká - jenže všechny pomluvy ohledně prince (a varování od samotných přátel Thora) se prokázaly... falešně.

Nebo spíše, všechny byly pravdivé, ale naprosto nepochopené.

Spřátelit se s Lokim nebylo těžké, ale bylo nutné znát způsob, jak s ním mluvit. Anthony byl výrobce zbraní, vášnivý čtenář a rád zdokonaloval své dovednosti a znalosti ve všech oblastech. Byl vyučen pod vedením Alfheimských kovářů a znal všechny výhody týkající se používání seidru.

Říkávali mu  _'Nemluv s Lokim o jeho magii'_. Nebylo tomu tak, že by Loki nerad mluvil o svých schopnostech. Loki nerad mluvil o svých schopnostech s lidmi, kteří tomu vůbec nerozuměli a akorát jen jeho magii zesměšňovali.

Když mu říkali ' _Princ je hrubý a nebude na tebe plýtvat urážkami._ ', Athony po sléze pochopil, že ta jiskřička tančící v Lokiho očích v momentě, kdy někoho urazil, se nezrodila ze zlomyslnosti, ale z  _pobavení_. Rád využíval svého důvtipu při žertování s ostatními. Jeho urážky, když je myslel vážně, nebyly nikdy nápadné. V jeho slovech byly vždy pečlivě skryté a pronášené s jedovatým pražícím pohledem v jeho zelených očích upřeným na ty, jež ho urazili.

Asgard, jak to vypadalo, si Lokiho počínání špatně vykládal, ale u Anthonyho, jenž byl zvyklý na soužití s elfy z Alheimu a jenž se dokázal ve svém princi shlédnout, tomu tak nebylo. A to byl také ten důvod, proč se na konci první dekády, co se s ním znal, považoval spíše za Lokiho přítele než Thorova.

Už tomu bylo dvě a půl dekády, co Anthony potkal Lokiho, a za tu dobu poznal spoustu stránek princovy osobnosti. Strávil s Lokim dlouhé probdělé noci v knihovně, smál se a pozoroval Lokiho, jak se se svými triky baví na hostinách. Cestoval s ním na Alfheim, kde spolu sami trávili týdny lovením a blouděním skrz temné lesy při honbě za přísadami do lektvarů či vzácnými artefakty.

Anthony znal svého přítele velice dobře, ale za těch dvacet pět let, co se sním znal, ho Anthony nikdy, ale opravdu nikdy, neviděl opilého.

Až doposud.

Oba byli pozváni na velikou oslavu na Alfheimu, která - podle všeho - potrvá tři dny. Byla to událost, která vyzdvihovala magii, kreativitu a vzdělanost. Událost, které se on a Loki pravidelně účastnili posledních pět let.

Slavností hostina již byla dojedena a momentálně se všichni bavily - tancem a pitím. Byla to opravdu příjemná a veselá událost. Anthony tančil s mnoha krásnými ženami a dokonce i s pár muži, jelikož při této bujaré, bezstarostné noci mu bylo zatěžko někoho odmítnout.

U Lokiho tomu obvykle nebylo jinak, jeho běžná odtažitost a napětí se na těchto oslavách nikdy neprojevovaly, jelikož tady na Alfheimu, byl velice oblíbený a všemi elfy obdivovaný.

Když se ale po něm Anthony začal ohlížet, našel ho, jak do sebe hází plné poháry jako by to byla voda. Pár lidí, co stáli v jeho blízkosti, ho znepokojeně pozorovali, jak se zuřivě mračí do obsahu svého posledního poháru.

Překvapený a zneklidněný Anthony se tedy rychle omluvil pár elfům, se kterými hovořil, a vydal se ke svému příteli. Došel k Lokimu a posadil se vedle něj jakoby nic. ,,Překvapuje mě, že jsem tě neviděl tančit, Loki. Obvykle si tě tu jako tanečního partnera vysoce cení."

,,Nechci tančit." odpověděl Loki. Jeho slova byla nejspíš míněná ostře, ale zněla poněkud uraženě.

Anthonyho obavy se zdvojnásobily. Pokusil se to ale nedat najevo. ,,Ne? Obvykle se nemůžeš dočkat, až si vybereš někoho, kdo ti bude dělat společnost v posteli - "

,,Nejsi o nic  _lepší_ , Anthony." přerušil ho Loki zabručením a věnoval Anthonymu temný pohled.

To ho donutilo zamrkat. ,,Nevěděl jsem, že mluvíme o mně?"

Loki si jenom znechuceně odfrkl a odvrátil se od něj zpět ke svému pití. Vyprázdnil svůj pohár jedním lokem. Jeho obličej již teď byl zardělý alkoholem a dokonce už i jeho oči začaly skelnatět.

Něco bylo hodně špatně.

Princ letmo zagestikuloval rukou pro přídavek. Nedaleko stojící služebné zřejmě došlo, že bude dnešní večer zapotřebí její služby, a tak se od stolu moc nevzdalovala. Naplnila Lokiho pohár bez jediného slova. Pak se ještě tiše zeptala Anthonyho, zda-li si by si něco přál.

Anthony jí věnoval drobný úsměv a sotva co zavrtěl hlavou, Loki vyštěkl. ,,Nech to tu a  _odejdi_."

Sebral džbán ze slabých rukou vyděšené služebné a pak jí ještě naštvanějším gestem své ruky poslal pryč. Kdyby Anthony včas neucukl svou hlavou, nejspíš by ho jeho přítel omylem trefil svým gestem do tváře.

Služebná rychle odběhla. Loki se pokusil Anthonymu dolít jeho pohár, ale jeho pohyby byly natolik nekoordinované, že ho Anthony svými rukami jemně zastavil. ,,Dovol, Loki."

Princ se dlouho nehýbal. Pouze zíral na Anthonyho ruce na těch svých. Nakonec ale pustil pohár a džbán. Své paže ale nestáhl zpět, takže Anthony nasměroval jeho ruce k jeho vlastnímu poháru. Když jej pak Anthony pustil, Loki zíral na své ruce zmateně. Smutně se zamračil.

To přinutilo Anthonyho přemýšlet a strachovat se, co přivodilo Lokiho ono ukvapené a neobvyklé chování.

Obvykle na těchto Alfheimských oslavách šli oba každý svojí cestou. Loki si užíval, jak zde byl vážně ctěn, obvykle obklopen hejnem Alfheimských dvořanů, dychtící s ním sedět okolo jednoho stolu, vtipkovat s ním a později s ním i sdílet lože.

Anthony - i když ne tak oblíbený jak Loki - si i tak užíval večera s bohatým výběrem nocležníků, kteří si chtěli užívat stejné zábavy co on. Dost často se s Lokim neviděli až do rána po skončení oslavy. Oba byli vždy unavení, ale spokojení a obvykle spolu pak strávili den či dva v Alfheimské knihovně před návratem na Asgard.

Donutilo ho to přemýšlet co nebo _kdo_  Lokiho tak rozhodil. To, že jeho reakce byla takto nepřehlédnutelná, znamenalo, že to muselo být něco velmi důležitého. Loki musel být opravdu upřímně rozrušen, aby se takhle veřejně opil, když si přeci své reputace mezi elfy na toliko vážil.

A to ho přesvědčilo, že přemístit Lokiho do jeho komnat, bude pro něj nejspíš nejlepší.

,,Loki." oslovil ho jemně. Opilý princ se na něj podíval očima, ze kterých vyzařovala taková sentimentalita, jakou u něj Anthony ještě nikdy neviděl. Objal rukou jeho ramena a ruku druhou mu položil na zápěstí. ,,Je čas opustit hostinu."

Loki na něj zamrkal, pohled se mu stočil dolů na Anthonyho ruku na té jeho. Na toto místo ještě nějakou chvíli upíral zrak se zamračeným obočím.

,,Do postele, Loki." trval Anthony. ,,Je čas, abys šel do postele."

,,Ty... mě bereš... do postele?" zněl Loki nejistě, soukajíce ze sebe slova, jako by měl potíže si vybrat, co přesně chce říct.

,,Ano." souhlasil Anthony a začal vstávat, přesvědčujíce svého prince se k němu připojit. Na rozdíl od Anthonyho opilých přátel z kovárny, které v minulosti již několikrát takhle odvedl, Loki se jeho pomoci vůbec nebránil. Když vstal, měl poněkud vratký krok, takže se opřel o Anthonyho, který ho pevně objal rukou kolem pasu. Loki si o něj opřel hlavu a Anthony mohl pocítit jemný výdech, jenž se otřel o jeho tvář. Loki ho také objal kolem pasu.

Anthony byl velice rád, že jím dovedl manévrovat mezi všemi těmi stoly, židlemi a ostatními hosty směrem k hlavnímu východu. Až teprve u východu, když překročili práh, se mohl Anthony lépe věnovat princi než tomu, jak se odtamtud dostat. Lokiho obličej byl z větší části zabořen do jeho vlasů a o Anthonyho se opíral téměř celou svou vahou.

Nikdy si nepředstavoval, jaký by jeho přítel byl, kdyby se opil, ale přítulnost... nebyla zas takovým překvapením jak by se zprvu mohlo zdát. Loki nebyl tak chladný a odtažitý jak se o něm tradovalo. Pravidelně objímal svou matku. Poplácával Thora po rameni, či ho jemně svíral zezadu za krkem, když se zdravili či spolu slavili úspěch. To samé dělal i s Anthonym a popravdě, měl se k němu víc než ke svému vlastnímu bratrovi. Dávalo tedy smysl, že pod vlivem alkoholu se Lokiho zábrany ještě více uvolní.

Byl rád, že Loki dával přednost opíraní se o něj než jiným zábranným pohybům, které by znemožňovaly jejich chůzi. Jak se blížili k Lokiho komnatě, začal si princ tiše broukat melodii. Jeho rty byl těsně u Anthonyho ucha. Téměř se jej dotýkaly. Anthony měl pocit, jako by ho snad nevědomky posypával drobnými polibky. Tuhle myšlenku ale zavrhl, protože s největší pravděpodobností byl Loki čím dál unavenější a jeho hlava stále více a více klesala, jak se snažil bojovat se spánkem.

Pokusil se trochu změnit polohu jeho paže, aby se jim šlo lépe. Pak přišly v zorné pole dveře od Lokiho komnaty. Anthony čekal, že ho k nim dovede úplně stejným způsobem, ale jakmile princ poznal, kde jsou, vydal ze sebe nadšený zvuk a - přestože dost vrávoral - začal zrychlovat jejich chůzi, nutíce Anthonyho udělat to samé.

Loki se dostal ke dveřím o maličký zlomek dříve než Anthony. Vymanil se z jeho sevření a razantně otevřel dveře dokořán. Anthony byl zmatený a jeho zmatenost zesílila v momentě, kdy se k němu Loki s širokým úšklebkem otočil, popadl ho za róbu a vtáhl dovnitř.

Dveře zavřel velice třesavý záblesk magie. Než se ale Anthony vůbec stihl Lokiho zeptat, jak ho sakra  _napadlo_  použít seidr v tomhle stavu, byl zastaven ústy přitisknutými k těm jeho. Anthonymu se rozšířily oči. Ucukl dozadu a zíral na svého přítele v absolutním šoku.

Loki se k němu ale znovu přiklonil a políbil ho s překvapivou razancí a rozhodností na někoho tak opilého. Anthony ho rychle vzal za ramena a odstrčil jej od sebe. ,,Loki?! Co to u všech všudy - "

,, _Konečně_  sis mě vybral." zavrčel Loki. Zněl zoufale a vzrušeně zároveň. ,, _Teď_  nemůžeš říct ne."

Anthony zamrkal, hlavou mu běželo všechno, co se předtím - ,,Loki, já jsem se ti nenabízel! Jsi opilý! Jenom jsem se o tebe staral!"

,,Ale..." Loki vypadal zmateně a popleteně. ,,Ale... tys říkal, že mě vezmeš do postele?"

,,Ano." trval Anthony. ,, _Spát_."

,,Ale..." Lokiho ruce sevřely Anthonyho róbu pevněji. Ostře se zamračil a prohlásil. ,,Já tě chci!"

Anthony svraštil obočí. Cítil se naprosto zmateně. ,,Cože?"

Loki k němu přistoupil blíže. Anthony ztuhl, ale neustoupil. Loki se pustil jeho róby. Objal ho za krkem a lehce se lísal k jeho tváři. Jeho rty se opět letmo dotýkaly Anthonyho čelisti a tentokrát si byl jistý, že to  _rozhodně_  byly polibky

,,Chci tě, Anthony." zašeptal Loki toužebně. ,,Chci tě mít. A chci, abys ty měl mě." Zpevnil svůj stisk, čímž jejich těla k sobě přimkl blíž. Jeho další otázka byla pouhým tichým opilým šeptnutím. ,,Proč mě nechceš?"

Anthony si dával dost záležet na tom, aby zklidnil svůj dech a nezareagoval příliš pozitivně či negativně.

Loki byl neskutečně atraktivní, o tom nebylo sporu, ale byl to také jeho přítel a princ, a tyto dva faktory musely přijít v potaz jako první. Tuhle konverzaci oba evidentně potřebovali, ale teď na to nebyla vhodná chvíle.

,,Loki." řekl Anthony klidně. ,,Jsi opilý."

,,Vem si mě i tak." trval na svém Loki a znovu přitiskl své rty k Anthonyho čelisti. ,,Chci to."

Anthony krátce zavřel oči. Pak je otevřel a jemně položil své ruce na Lokiho ramena a lehce ho od sebe odstrčil.

,,Ne." trval, opětujíce Lokiho pohled. ,,Neulehnu s někým, kdo je takto opilý, Loki."

Loki vypadal... zlomeně. Jako kdyby mu Anthony sebral veškeré jeho naděje a ještě navíc pak proťal jeho srdce ostrým hrotem. Vidět tento výraz ho opravdu mrzelo, lehce si povzdechl a než mohl sám sebe zastavit, vzal Lokiho tvář jemně do svých dlaní. ,,Musíš si se mnou o tom promluvit až budeš střízlivý, Loki."

Cítil Lokiho ruce, jak se opět sápají po jeho róbě, svíraje ji pevně a odmítaje se pustit. ,,Zůstaň." řekl mu Loki s rozšířenýma očima zoufale. ,,Lehni si vedle mě."

,,Loki," začal protestovat, ale princ tvrdohlavě zakroutil hlavou.

,,Zůstaň." zopakoval ostřejším hlasem, který zněl skoro jako příkaz. Popostrčil Anthonyho a začal couvat.

Anthony na chvíli zaváhal. Přemýšlel, co dělat, ale nakonec následoval svého prince. Úleva, která se zračila na Lokiho tváři, ho rozesmutněla, ale on se raději soustředil na sundavání své vnější společenské róby a její následné věšení přes opěradlo židle stojící za nedalekým psacím stolem. Loki ho stále pevně držel. Pustil ho jen v okamžiku, kdy si musel sundat svou vlastní. Jakmile ji odhodil, opět zase popadl Anthonyho za jeho šat.

Sundavání bot byla poněkud složitější procedura, neboť Lokiho nohy byly stále značně nejisté. Nakonec si ale společně lehli do postele, stále ještě z oblečení ve své spodní vrstvě. Loki pořád svíral Anthonyho róbu. Anthony si lehl na bok a podíval se na prince, který ho nervózně pozoroval svýma zelenýma očima.

Dívaje se na svého přítele, jenž byl momentálně tak zranitelný a upřímný, nedokázal se Anthony nezeptat. ,,Proč jsi vůbec tolik pil, Loki?"

Loki vykulil oči. Trošičku se od něj odsunul. Nakonec ale zašeptal. ,,Abych se tě zeptal."

Anthonymu chvíli trvalo, než mu to došlo. ,,Tys pil na kuráž."

Loki se mu plánoval nabídnout, ale nejspíš došlo k tomu, že si to nakonec rozmyslel a jeho spotřeba pití vzrostla.

Loki na to neodpověděl, namísto toho se k němu sunul blíž a blíž, dokud se svou tváří nedotkl Anthonyho hrudi. Když se tak stalo, lehce vydechl, jeho tělo se uklidnilo a stisk své ruky na Anthonyho róbě lehce povolil.  

Podíval se dolů na svého prince, chvíli o tom uvažoval a pak položil svou ruku na jeho záda.

_Kdybys mi to jen řekl,_  pomyslel si Anthony smutně. Alkohol v Lokiho těle prince rychle uspával.  _Kdybych jen tak věděl, že ode mě chceš víc než přátelství._

Anthony celých těch dvacet pět let o něm smýšlel pouze jako o svém příteli. A teď mu bylo nabídnuto něco víc. Musel zvážit tolik věcí a to za pouhou jedinou noc.

Dlouze vydechl a zíral na Lokiho přituleného k němu. Slabě dýchal a přestože spal, stále se ho poměrně pevně držel. Pohladil ho jemně po zádech a začal uvažovat nad vztahem, o kterém nikdy předtím nepomyslel.

***********************************************************************************************

Loki se druhého rána neochotně probudil ze svého snu. Ze snu, ve kterém hloupě a pod vlivem alkoholu přiznal Anthonymu své city. A přestože Anthony řekl  _ne_ , sen nakonec skončil objetím v Anthonyho náruči v jedné posteli.

Skutečně to byl jeden z jeho šťastnějších snů.

Už dobrou větší polovinu dekády byl do Anthonyho zamilovaný. Několikrát se již pokusil projevit svůj zájem, ale pokaždé... no... vždy na poslední chvíli ztichl a vycouval, protože se bál odmítnutí od svého jediného přítele.

Chtěl využít i dnešní noci - nabídnout se mu ne jako princ, ale jako atraktivní muž, který si chce jen užít. Anthony si vždycky vzal někoho na noc na nevinné hrátky. Chtěl se mu nabídnout, ale nakonec.... Věděl, že nemůže.

Noc s Anthonym nebylo to, co chtěl. Chtěl _celý život_. A jeho frustrace a sebeznechucení ho donutily pít víc... a víc.

Bezpochyby ze sebe udělal úplného hlupáka. Nejspíš musel sám nějak dovrávorat zpět do svých komnat. Alespoň se mu ale zdál sen o Anthonym, jak ho drží za tváře a přitahuje si ho blíž. Skončilo to sladce, i když ne zrovna podle jeho představ.

Povzdechl si a přinutil se myšlenkami opustit svůj sen a otevřít oči. Párkrát zamrkal a pak ztuhl. Jeho mysl konečně poznávala hruď, na které ležel.  _Tělo_ , které objímal.

_Oh, to snad ne,_  tiše žadonil. Proudila jím hrůza.  _Prosím, ať to není pravda. Prosím, ať je to někdo jiný._

Opatrně a velmi pomaluzdvihl hlavu a podíval se na spícího Anthonyho, oblečeného v šatech z včerejší noci. Naprosto jasně a jednoznačně to dokazovalo, že alespoň  _část_ jeho snu byla pravdivá.

Zničehonic se vyděsil. Zoufale potřeboval vědět, co udělal. Opatrně zašeptal kouzlo, které ho zbaví zbytku alkoholu z jeho těla. Soustředil svou mysl na včerejší vzpomínky. Ukázalo se, že vše, co se mu zdálo, se jevilo jako skutečnost. Políbil Anthonyho, nabídl se mu.  _Přiznal_  mu své city v gestech, které se nedaly jinak vyložit.

Pokořilo ho to. Dělalo se mu špatně.

Hořce si uvědomoval, že jakékoliv šance, že ho Anthony někdy přijme, naprosto vymizely.

Zavřel oči, zatnul zuby a tiše zaklel.  _Jaký jsem to ale hlupák,_  nadával sám na sebe. Srdce bolestně bilo v jeho hrudi. Na jazyku se nesla pachuť lítosti.  _Ale pořád ještě můžeš zachovat své přátelství,_  varoval sám sebe, _pokud budeš dostatečně rychlý._

To bylo to jediné, čeho se mohl chytit.

Slezl opatrně z Athonyho a posadil se vedle něj na postel. Dlouze sledoval svého přítele, jak poklidně odpočívá. Tak rozkošně ospalý a nádherný. Když už se na něj nedokázal nadále dívat, položil svou ruku na jeho rameno a zatřásl s ním.

Anthonymu to zabralo pouhých pár chvil, než se probral. Lehce se ulekl a zamrkal svýma očima. Jeho zrak se zaměřil na Lokiho, který se snažil tvářit naprosto neutrálně. Měl jedinou šanci, jedinou šanci na to, aby své přátelství zachránil a on se té šance nehodlal vzdát.

,,Omlouvám se za své chování, Anthony." začal klidným hlasem. ,,Už se to nikdy nestane a nikdy to nebude připomenuto. Nebudu pít v tvé přítomnosti. Nebudu se..."  _\- ti nabízet_. Stočil oči jinam, neschopen to vyslovit. ,,Nic se mezi námi nestane. Považuj to za chybu." zhluboka se nadechl a podíval se na Anthonyho, jenž ho sledoval očima, jejichž výraz se Loki neodvažoval číst. ,,Jsi můj nejdražší přítel." přiznal Loki nejspíš poprvé za celé jejich přátelství. Anthony překvapeně zamrkal. ,,Udělám cokoliv, abych si tvé přátelství udržel." řekl mu Loki. ,,Řekni si o cokoliv a já to udělám."

V následující odmlce Lokiho srdce bušilo jako o závod, žaludek se mu svíral a on se ze všech sil snažil ani nehnout. Čekal na Anthonyho odpověď. Zoufale doufal, že něco by mohlo být zachráněno. Ať už si Anthony řekne o cokoliv, on mu to splní.

Toužil po pokladu? Bohatství? Královskému souhlasu o vycestování či studiu? Přál si Lokiho pomoc při dobývání něčího srdce a ruky? Loki by pro něj udělal cokoliv, kdyby si tím mohl nazpět získat Anthonyho přízeň. Pomoci mu získat si srdce někoho by bylo... bolestné. Loki by ale dodržel své slovo. Dokázal by, že to myslí vážně. Dokázal být nesobeckým přítelem, pokud by to byla potřeba. Zjistil, že by pro to udělal vlastně téměř cokoliv. 

Anthony nakonec promluvil měkkým hlasem. ,,A co kdybych si přál si s tebou popovídat o včerejší noci teď, když jsi střízlivý, Loki? Udělal bys to?"

Loki ztuhl. Celé jeho tělo se napjalo, když si vzpomněl na Anthonyho slova z včerejší noci:  _Musíš si se mnou o tom promluvit až budeš střízlivý, Loki._

Loki se mu nemohl podívat do tváře. Raději svůj zrak zaměřil na přikrývku mezi nimi.

,,A o čem chceš jako diskutovat?" zeptal se Loki chraplavým hlasem. Odkašlal si. ,,Takový hloupý večer nestojí za zmínku." Jeho slib ho však ale pronásledoval, a tak zavřel oči a zatnul zuby. Souhlasil. ,,Pokud je to ale to, oč žádáš, prosím."

Anthony byl pozoruhodnou chvíli ticho. Pak začal mluvit jemným hlasem. ,,Máš o mě zájem. O dlouhodobý vztah. Už nějakou dobu tomu tak je." Loki se ze všech sil snažil neucuknout. ,,Loki, proč jsi nic neřekl?"

Loki si skutečně přál, aby mohl lhát nebo mlžit či udělat cokoliv, aby se vyhnul pravdě. Jeho přátelství s Anthonym ale viselo na vlásku. Už tak do toho vmetl neskutečný nepořádek.

,,Neviděl jsem žádné náznaky, že by tvá odpověď mohla být kladná." odpověděl Loki tiše. ,,Byla to hloupost, že jsem se choval tak..." ucukl, když si vzpomněl na všechny ty polibky, tu  _hloupou_ víru, že tu noc byl Anthony víc než jen jeho pouhým přítelem. ,,srdečně." zavřel oči. Měl pocit, jako by ho jeho vlastní kůže dusila. Nakonec se neovládl. ,,Musíme s tím pokračovat? Už víš dost. Víš, že já - "

Anthony ho vzal za ruku. Loki ztichl. Otevřel oči a podíval se dolů na jejich ruce. A pak vzhlédl a uviděl Anthonyho utěšující úsměv a srdečný pohled. ,,Loki, proč jsi nic  _neřekl_  a místo toho jsi v tichosti trpěl? Mohl ses mi se svými city svěřit a dovolit mi tak najít i ty mé s vědomím, že u tebe budu vítán."

Loki se zamračil. Jeho srdce se zachvělo nadějí. Svá další slova volil pečlivě. ,,Snažíš se říct... že tu někdy byla šance? Že jsi mě někdy v minulosti... chtěl?"

,,Říkám, že místo několika let, kdy jsem o tom mohl vědět, mám teď pár hodin." a i přes jeho slova ho Anthony začal hladit svým palcem po zápěstí. ,,Loki, nemůžu ti slíbit víc než zvědavost a zájem. Vždycky jsi byl atraktivní, nikdy mě ale nenapadlo... něco víc."

Loki na něj zíral, jeho srdce bylo na jeho hruď příliš těžké, nedokázalo unést nával tolika emocí. ,,A teď ano? Ty mě teď... přijímáš?"

Anthonymu na tváři probleskl drobný známý _něžný_  úsměv. Vzal Lokiho za paži, přiblížil se k němu a odpověděl. ,,Ano, přijímám."

Loki vydechl, a naklonil se k němu. Jak se tak blížil, snažil se najít v jeho výrazu jakýkoliv náznak odmítnutí či znechucení. Když nic nenašel, dotkl se svými rty těch jeho. Zavřel oči a užíval si ten jemný pocit jeho polibku.

Byla to... radost - to co v té chvíli cítil. Čirá, nefalšovaná radost. A když se odtáhl, když hleděl do Anthonyho tváře a uvědomoval si, že by se i teď mohlo něco pokazit, nedokázal se přinutit k obavám.

,,Necháš mě, abych tě dneska provedl tady na Alfheimu?" ptal se Loki dychtivě, neschopen zakamuflovat všechnu svoji zoufalost. ,,Dovolíš, abychom společně osamotě povečeřeli v mých komnatách?"

,,Ano, Loki, můžeš se mi dvořit." odpověděl mu Anthony s milým úsměvem na rtech.

Loki polkl a zdvihl nesměle ruku, dotýkaje se Anthonyho čelisti. ,,Nepojmeš nikoho na své lože za tu dobu, co jsme zde?"

Anthony vypadal pobaveně. ,,Nikoho krom mého prince."

Loki roztřeseně vydechl. Podíval se na Anthonyho toužebně. Chtěl ho políbit. Vzít ho za slovo a využít tak jejich postele. Věděl ale, že Anthonyho slova ještě nebyly upřímnou nabídkou.

Byl to slib, že by k tomu  _mohlo_  nastat, jestliže jejich soužití by bylo úspěšné. Byl to slib, že o něm Anthony myslí v tomto světle. Loki bude pouze muset počkat, až si bude svými city naprosto jistý.

Ale pohled, který mu Anthony věnoval, způsob, jakým se na Lokiho díval, ho naplňoval nadějí, že nebude trvat příliš dlouho, než si ho Anthony vybere. Než k němu bude cítit něco víc. Než po něm bude  _toužit_.

Poprvé v Lokiho životě upřímnost zafungovala. A přestože to byla docela záhada, Loki si nemohl stěžovat. Ne, když mohl Anthonyho znovu políbit a když mu Anthony jeho polibek okamžitě opětoval.


End file.
